Memories Unsealed
by Cuddly-Wolf
Summary: What if Sakura came from another village? Taking residence in Konoha, she loses the memories of the childhood she once had. Supporting her growth spurt reveals many clues and mysteries that will alter the world and cause a lot more problems then she hope.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Just my ideas..

Unsealed Memories

Prologue

At one time when the earth stood still, a clan existed along the currents of time. Their choice of identification borrowed the certain design of a white circular shape. Rumor has it that the see-through symbol seemed to be created when the first Haruno swung their fist through the base of a tree. The group lived in Yuki, located deep within the icy habitats off the face of the earth. Settled in the area along with them lived a small amount of people that molded chakra in the form of crystal ice mirrors. But there wasn't exactly enough of them to make it official. So far the Harunos were the the only active clan in the entire village.

It wasn't much of a difficulty to spot a member. Their arrangement of hair and eye color quickly gave it away. Another indication lead to their techniques. Instead of the usual Kekkei Genkai or helper, each clan resident relies on both strength and healing alone. This is all made possible by their greatest trump card every created.

It was their protector granting them all this strength; A mystical wolf with seven tails. According to them, he created the Haruno clan, as some sort of god. This said beast lived in the shrine, directly in the middle of the village. A few statues and bell towers surrounded them. This construction was built by their ancestors who inhabited the grounds for a very long time.

Many people spent their time worshiping the demon, only to gain back protection and raw power in return. Once the power seeps through their veins, each kin gave it their all to protect their homes from natural disasters and wars conflicting the country. As the days pass by in the early spring, an evil man wanted to claim it for his own. But the people did not wish to have their source of power stolen. So together they fought in unity with all their might, causing the figure to retreat back into the shadows and plot once more.

But in return their clan seemed to have demolished in an amount of seconds. Everything appeared to be destroyed. Their homes, shops, and even the roads. Rounding up the remaining survivors, they held a meeting in a safe house. Each one seemed content on rebuilding, except some refused. Didn't matter though. The smiles on their faces when seeing their kin proved to be pleasant enough. But there is this very lone question that remains un-erasable. What happened to the beast? Did the man truly steal it?

A few rumors and conclusions were cooked up by many philosophers of other villages who heard of the attack. One of them, contained the fact that their invader ran off with the wolf. Or the section option that many people seemed to cling to; that the shrine caught flame and vanished, ashes swirling up like a typhoon. Yet, only a few groups actually had the correct answer.

The Anbu, elders, and even the hokage him self. This very secret is revealed to exist in the body of a small infant. Her birth appeared to be on the day of the massacre. Living with her remaining kin seemed to be pleasant, until one terrible moment during the Winter ruins everything. She is forced to move away and start over, only to shake at the loss of her powers, thanks to the events surrounding her. With no proper guidance or structure, her life remains in complete ruin.

Would you mind reading her tale?

**A/N:** Alright. Here's a better beginning to the story. If you could tell, I changed the title.


	2. Girl in Pink

Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the next score.

Chapter one:

Girl in pink

There was once a girl, her name is Sakura.

She's only five, with all her baby teeth and bubbly personality in check.

But there was only one problem. In the house, she's happy. Except when the girl goes outdoors, it's a whole another story. Nobody wanted to be her friend. Except the animals who always ran to her side.

So she decided to take up her time by playing in the forest. Many species crept out of their many hiding spots and ran over to play with her. It didn't matter if it rained or snow, perhaps a thunder storm.

They were always there to play with her. Today was a perfect opportunity to have some fun. She jumped off the steps onto the light snow. It only grew by a few inches, not even making it difficult for any person to walk. The girl smiled a bit, readying to unleash her playfullness.

Sakura put her hands to her face shouting, "Itchy-kun! Are you outside today?" and put them to her side when a couple animals left a few tracks in the snow. "Koko-kun, Itchy-kun.." she trailed, out of breath from the yelling. "How are you guys doing?"

Two animals stood in the snow below her. There was a baby snow leopard and rabbit. Sakura giggled when the two cubs collided with her chest and they fell over into the snow. Her laughter echoed through the mountains as the animals licked her face. Till suddenly, the sound of bodies being slaughtered floated through the air. Something was happening in the area.

Sakura sat up with curiosity visible in her bright green eyes. "Sounds like it's coming in my house.." she whispered in fear.

Wanting to investigate, she plowed through the snow. Her back tracing ended up getting stuck in submission. The front door was open. Sakura stared ahead, allowing the wind to play with her short locks.

She couldn't move. Loud foot steps creaked through the house. Then suddenly, a face appeared by the front step. She froze like the icicles stuck to the roof.

Sakura had no idea who this was. By the tallness and thick abs peaking through the anbu uniform, he wasn't a naitive from Yuki. Instead, from Konoha. She could tell that this man was staring at her because he wasn't moving anywhere else. His questions played a key in her life span.

"Girl, were you home alone to see this?"

She didn't understand and kept quiet. The pinkette glued her mouth shut and payed attention only to the questions that held no importance to her back ground.

"Your parents have been killed by an unknown source. I happen to be around on a mission when the smell of rusty blood flooded into my nostrils."

"I know.." She paused, with no emotion. "I could smell them from afar as well."

_'Okay.. this kid is straight up bizarre.' _Thought the confused man. He closed his one lone eye, "Hey, how about I take you back with me to Konoha? I'm sure you can start anew over there.."

The girl was quiet. She only gave him a curt nod then thrust her self forward, passing out in the snow. The scarecrow felt alarmed and raced over and then checked the girl's pulse.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kaka-sensei!" Shouted a voice from afar.

The man looked up, puzzlement in his eyes. "Momo-chan, quite pleased for your apperance."

A young woman with red hair sticking out from the sides of her mask stood before him. She was only about five foot five and had a slim figure shaping through her anbu clothes.

"Yes, I have been sent to aid you." Replied the female. "I'm guessing that you have retrieved one._"_

"I have. This girl is the only one remaining of the.. you know _who."_

"Mmm, their clan is now completely gone." mumbled Momo-chan. "Taking her home with us and telling the hokage of Yukigakure is the only option to clear her name."

"That's good. She has no family here. Only her remaining family members in Konoha would be the appropriate choice for her during the rest of her childhood."

"That's if there's any left.." he snorted. Momo stared at him. "What?"

"We shouldn't leave her passed out in the snow, let's just leave."

Kakashi stood up, with Sakura resting in his chest. "That would make her a missing nin. Like you said previously, we shall alert the hokage of her leaving."

"Good. Time is running out.."

...

"You mustn't take this child to Konoha."

"Why not?" Questioned Momo to the leader. He only shrugged.

"She is the key to our survival, if you take _it_ away then we shall be in weaken state forever."

"That doesn't make any sense." Frowned Kakashi behind his mask. "This little girl can't live here any longer. Don't you remember the massacre that happened five years ago?"

The hokage looked down. "Yes, of course I do. Which is why my people wanted me to get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? Then there's no point in keeping her here anyways.." Scowled Momo.

"Tch. Fine, take her. Take her far away from here and when the snow melts away by fire I'm pretty sure that she'll feel usuless over there and come back here to us." sucked up the snow leader.

Momo leaned to the right, near Kakashi's side. "Umm.. okay. This guy is a complete loony.."

"Ditto. We should just take her and go."

She leaned back near her own posture. "Fine. We'll be going now." and then left out the office with Kakashi following behind her." Such a prick. Won't even give away one of their own villagers."

"I'm sure that what ever reason he has, it has to be good."

silence took over the halls. They kept wakling.

"Yeah right, are you serious?_"_

"Hell no."

Soon, they left out the tower into the sun light. Momo and Kakashi wandered around the village asking which direction to go for the Yukigakure hospital. The duo ended up in the hospital and signed out the little girl.

She traveled with them to new territory.

With her secrets and liability in check...

Is Konoha ready for her?

**A/N:** I'm done with chapter one. Would you mind reviewing your thoughts?

Yes. REVIEW! I'll be back soon with chapter two._  
><em>


	3. Making and losing friends

Hello. Thank you for everything.

Chapter two:

Making and losing friends

Sakura's POV

I didn't want to leave the village.

My home town that has raised me since I was born.

But there was plenty of relief that claimed my soul. It made me happy that I was able to leave that horrible place and begin a new life. The nice kind anbu people brought me to their village and gave me away to a lady I have never seen before.

She's suppose to be my aunt, a red head with nice gentle eyes. I haven't seen that expression in donkey years. Except my own mother's. So far, life has been peaceful in my new home. I have plenty to eat and to drink, also a place to stay. It felt like paradise..

Until I visited the park, everything changed. Nobody would play with me. I don't know what I did wrong.. it seems like every where I go, I apparently bring trouble with me. Days pass by and I stay near the trees, bathing underneath it's nice cool shade. It's like a safe haven for me.

Then he came. He seemed attracted to my sadness. For he was sad too. I never seen him before and neither did he. He looked like a fox sitting in the grass. I could spy the whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

Perhaps god was punishing me after all. Not wanting to jinx it, I stood still. Then out of nowhere, he pounced. I could tell that he was happy to greet me by the way he ran like a prancing reindeer in the forest.

He came up to me and said, "Hiya, I'm Naruto!" and his eyes flashed kindly. "Are you new here?" Then started rambling." I could tell because your all alone and no ones playing with you at all and stuff..."

I interrupted him. "Your alone too, aren't you?' He got quiet.

"Yeah.." The boy frowned, kicking dust away with his foot. "Well, I gotta go."

"Wait." I commanded, grabbing his arm. "We could play together if you want.."

Naruto looked up, "Really?" he asked in awe. I nodded slowly. He grinned sheepishly with his eyes closed. "Alright! Wanna swing?"

I smiled, giving him the single to go ahead and begin our playing session. It felt good to finally make a friend. I could tell by the happy expression on his face that he felt the same way too. We played for hours until the sun started to set.

My auntie called me.

The hokage called Naruto to his side.

Then we went our separate ways. Tomorrow we shall met again..

...

"Sakura-Chaannnnn!"

Naruto pounced on me. We rolled like a tire going down the hill and hit the bottom. Together we laughed merrily and stopped when a mob of children confronted us. Naruto got up on his knees and started rambling.

"See? I told you that I'll find us another player.."

A young boy with spiky hair seemed pissed. "Tch, she's a girl.."

"So? What's wrong with my self being a girl?" I replied back, with my hands on my hips. "Girls can do anything that boys can do.."

He gained up on me. "Oh really?" and collided with my forehead. Apparently, we were the same height. "Then let's play hide and seek already."

"Your on, dog breath!" I declared eagerly.

"Okay.. all of us run and hid while.. um.. Kiba-teme finds us!"

All the children scattered, including me. The boy with red painted triangles on each cheeks cursed numerous times. Kiba dispered, tracking down each child with his nose. But then there was one more he could not track down. He looked long and wide for me, but never spotted my unique pink locks.

I was hiding up in the oak tree in the middle of the park. My spot was so simple that even a hawk or tree climbing cat could find me. So I stayed low, tuning down my chakra supply and listened in on the conversation below me.

"Sheesh, that girl is super quick. With all my extra senses, I still can't catch her.."

His friend, a boy with pineapple hair frowned. "So all this time.. you were cheating.."

"Nuh-uh!" Kiba resonded, with a quick shake of his head. "I'm just gifted!"

"Sure. Claim that your gifted.."

Naruto appeared from out of the bushes. "Here I am!" he exclaimed, running towards the group. The boy stopped running. "Hm? What's going?"

"We can't find your new friend. That's whats going on." Said Shikamaru in a lazy way.

"Oh. Well, I'm pretty sure that she's at home sitting under a fan. Cause it's hot as hell out here!"

"Oooh, you cursed.." chirped a familar voice.

All the boys looked up, spotting a litte girl at the top of the tree.

"S-sakura-chan, how did you get up there?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"I don't know.. I just pretended to be a squirrle and this is what happened..."

Shikamaru spoke to her next. "Can you get down?" and watched her shake her head. His neck twisted, facing the group. "Call the fire firefighters. We got a girl stuck in a tree."

"Um.. what are fire fighters?" Questioned the boys.

"Never mind.." Sweat dropped the boy. He looked up, talking to me agian. "Just stay calm and go in reverse then you'll be out of the tree."

I nodded and closed my eyes, going down. My hands clasped onto the branches and let go so I could get lower towards the ground. Until suddenly, I lost my footing and starting falling.

I'm going to die..

...

"Sakura-chan!"

A voice enters my mind.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked in complete fright.

I couldn't answer him. The fall rendered me weak so that my vocal cords wouldn't vibrate. I couldn't believe this. That sudden fall from the giant tree has blinded me with a deal I cannot refuse. Nothing but darkness greet me. I couldn't see anything and laid unmoving until something happened.

An image popped up. View of a district with an image painted on the tower swept me by. I couldn't fully see it's picture for it was too difficult to tell. A crowd of people can be seen running down the streets. They seem to go astray from something.. but what? People were screaming and prayed that kami will swoop down and save them..

**"Do you remember this?"**

I stood there, unable to speak. The mysterious voice spoke again.

**"How strange.. Only I seem to recall that fateful day.."**

"I-I don't know what your talking a-about.." I quivered. My voice was cracking. "Why are you showing me this?"

**"You won't like this, but.. our memories are being erased."**

"Huh?"

Life flashed before my eyes. All my memories of my parents were being erased right in front of me. Not wanting to believe what was going on, I started closing and reopening my eyes numerous times. That's when they went blood shot like my blood vessels have been popped.

I stood up, spitting out venom. _**"You will not take away what memories of my future I have left."**_

The people who were trying to help me were staring back at me in awe. Yes, this voice was not mine. I was borrowing it when I ever I need it. Which was right now. Soon, they moved closer to me and stuck a needle into my arm.

I passed out not knowing what they were going to do next. Moments later, there was nothing left. I found my self sitting in a chair with a ghostly expression on my face. Unfamiliar people were hovering above me.

They had stolen my memories..

**A/N:** Wow, they took away her childhood. Like she already doesn't know what happened on the day of her birth already. Maybe because they don't want her to be friends with the Kyuubi container.. Or want her to forget the massacre? I don't know.

Updating every two days is easier then it looks. _Sometimes.._

Anyways, review please! I'll be back soon.


	4. Amnesia

Hi! Sorry that I couldn't update earlier. Forgot my account password.

Chapter 3.

Amnesia

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Nothing but silence. The child did not answer. She sat at the swing set with a blank look on her face. Her irises were bland and empty, almost like a ghostly feeling. Her friends were worried about her ever since she wandered into the play ground not uttering a sound.

The girl only stared and stared. They soon wandered away, not wanting to be bothered with her any more. After losing your memories, it's like your a ghoul without any feeling. Or sense of direction. Feeling the stares from afar, she put her feet down to the ground and started to walk out the playground.

Snow started to fall. But only she could see it.

Dry words of discomfort and fear filled the air. But she couldn't hear it.

It felt nice not to be within the atmosphere. Like an invisible world beyond the line you cannot cross. She stayed at the far right, picking up daises and lilacs. Only the flowers melted and became rain water. She played in the liquid until her hands got puny.

"It's time to go." Her aunt would say, trying not to intrude. _'Gosh. Such a strange niece I have..'_

Sakura wouldn't say anything and removed her self from the pound. She clasped her hand into the older woman's palm and walked away into her own little world. At home she would sleep with the air conditioner on and hates hot baths. This confused her aunt.

It felt wonderful to her. Seasons would pass and winter became her favorite pass time. Sakura would sit out sidewhen the degrees hit ten below. The girl will ignore her aunt and keep trying to capture some snow flakes on her tongue. Then like usual, it will deplete and it gets hot once more.

People who watched her eat ice cubes and put snow cones in her hair, called her weird. But she didn't care.

They made her that way..

Blissful: I know.. short, yes? Just wait, it'll get better later on.

Read and review! Bye. ^^


	5. Enter the demons

Hi. I'm back! The chapter is a little longer then usual. Enjoy!

Chapter four:

Enter the demon(s)

**Years later..**

It was unbearable in a young girl's room. She sat at her bed, still dreaming about those past experiences. In fact, most of them were a blur that she couldn't say out loud. The girl rolled over to the side of her body and let out a soft moan as the dream took a dark unexpected turn:

_Dream scape:_

_A young girl walked down the snow. She turned around and watched many trees and buildings come tumbling down. The girl switched back to the forest ahead of her and kept walking while crying miserably. Her tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks and turned into ice. The ice hit the snow and made an impact causing the earth to shave violently._

_"It's not fair.. w-what have I done to them?" she whispered in frustration._

_Then suddenly, a whole mob of people can be heard behind her. She picked up her feet and made a break for the trees. The little pinkette ran past a little boy carrying some logs and settled behind a house and waited patietnly for the mob to pass her by. While she waited there, conversations of the villagers can be heard up front._

_"You, brat. Have you seen a bitch with pink hair?"_

_"No, I haven't seen any one with pink her." replied a tender voice. Sounded like a boy._

_"Tch, never mind. We should head back."_

_"Yeah, I bet she probably got eaten by polar bears by now." said another man.  
><em>

_The little boy remained still as the group of men laughed heavily and walked away into the distance. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he walked to the back carrying some fire wood. When he got there, he spotted a little girl with pink hair._

_"Oh! A girl!" he exclaimed, dropping the fire wood._

_It fell to the floor. He bent down to pick them up and quickly got them, until one was left behind. _

_She touched it then looked up at him. "Gomenasi, I apologize for their interference." the girl says softly._

_"Um..no problem. Why were they after you?"_

_"I don't know.. M-maybe because my hair is pink."_

_"That's not a good reason." the little boy said with a frown._

_She looked away, ashamed of who she really is. "Maybe it's because I'm from the Haruno clan.."_

_"Could be." he replied. "Would you like some hot tea? You seem famished."_

_"Okay.." she nodded, and began to introduce her self. "Hi, I'm Sakura."_

_"Why hello there cherry blossom, I'm.."_

Some one interrupted her dream. "Sakura, time for school."_  
><em>

_"Huh?"_

_**End dream**  
><em>

"Sakura-chan, wake up. I said it's time for school.."

A messed up bed head rolled over. "Ugh, not right now. Five more minutes.." she mumbled, and then went back into position.

"Fine. don't get ready, don't get a good team, don't try to become a kunoichi then.." recited the older woman.

This put her on edge. While she ended her reasons, her niece still didn't get up. She left the room. Sakura's eyes cracked open after the door slammed shut. The pinkette got to the corner of the bed and stretched her arms out into the air and then leaped out the bed onto the floor.

She placed her feet into a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers and lazily slid down the carpet into the bathroom. The pinkette walked over near the sink and brushed her teeth. Then went on to taking a shower and exited out eight minutes later. Sakura reentered her room and sat on the bed and quickly established lotion all over her body.

Once that was done, she got up and rolled a black towel across her chest to her lower body. Sakura crossed the carpet and stood near the open wardrobe and debated on what to wear today. There wasn't that much to choose from; the colors ranged from red, pink...

"Hold up...is that.. fuchsia?" she questioned in disgust. "Ew, I am_ so_ not wearing that."

The girl dove into her wardrobe. A few colorful outfits flew out the compartment and hit the floor. Seconds later she came out wearing all black **(A/N: No it's not goth!) **including an inky shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, very tiny shorts to remove heat from entering her body, and sandals to cover her feet. Multiple kunai holsters took hold of her hips. She secured her hitai-ate to her neck and left out the bedroom. Sakura traveled down the steps and was met by her mother.

She struck a pose, "How do I look?"

Her aunt gave her a disturbed look. "Um.. are you wearing booty shorts?"

"Auntie.. they are not booty shorts.." she groaned, rolling her green eyes.

"Yes they are. Your ass is hanging out and everything. Including your thighs.."

"So. I'm old enough to wear them."

"Fine. As long as the boys aren't staring at your breasts all the time then go ahead." She ruled out. "Not like you got any.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Now go ahead and become a kunoichi."

"Thank you auntie!" Smiled the pinkette.

Aunt Haruno shielded her eyes, trying to ignore her skanky get up. Sakura laughed a bit and continued going down the steps into the kitchen. She stole a loaf of toast with butter smeared on it off the plate and exited out the front door into the boiling sun.

-Outside her house-

"Eek, it's so hot out here today.." She said, putting her hand to her face. "I need to get out of this sun and fast."

Sakura started speed walking down the side walks. She passed a few houses and sped up even faster past a flower shop with the name 'Yamanka' on it. The pinkette signed in relief when she didn't hear the loud obnoxious shouts of..

"HARUNO SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Shit. I have been spotted." Winced the figured out kunoichi in training. She slowly turned on the balls of her feet, facing the platinum blond. "What do you want?"

She didn't seem happy. "Why are you wearing booty shorts? Its not even that hot out."

Sakura didn't answer her. She hoped that Ino would go away and mind her own business.

But instead she kept going. "Unless your trying to steal Sasuke-kun away from me then don't bother cause I have this in the bag." Ino smirked. She pointed a finger at her chest. "You see these? My breasts are coming in."

"So.. that's nice. I'm not trying to compete with big breasted barbie dolls." Sakura said in a bored tone.

Ino freaked out when Sakura didn't blow up. "Hey! Come back here! I'm not through with you!"

Well Sakura was. She trudged on, not wanting to be bothered with her. _'In fact, why am I even friends with her?'_ she thought to her self. Her body soon ended up in new territory of the academy and in the front door way of the class room. All the kids she graduated with and many more stopped talking and turned around to face gave her.

She gave them her signature stink eye move and they looked away going back to what ever junk they were talking about. She smirked at her accomplishment and took a seat in the middle of the room. She took a nap. There was nothing but silence taking over the room. This bothered her.

Sakura cracked one eye open and asked, "Hey, what's going on?" to the group.

Apparently the boys were annoyed while the girls were in rage.

"Um.. hello. Mind telling me why everybody is angry as hell?" Questioned the annoyed cherry blossom.

A boy from the other side of the room answered her. "Yeah, your sitting next to the sex god of the entire earth!" he exclaimed and got death glares from the girls. "No homo.."

Sakura scrunched her face up in disgust. "Huh? What are you talk..." and didn't finish when she spotted someone sitting next to her. "Oh.. never mind."

Her said complication stared back at her for a few seconds before turning away to face the wall. Sakura let out a groan and started slamming her beautiful face on the desk numrtous times when she heard a whole bunch of girls screaming. She picked her head up from the desk and came across a blond haired boy sitting right next to Sasuke. He seemed to stare for a long period time until something terrible happened.

They_ almost,_ smooched.

Thanks a lot boy she has no idea about!

Sakura was in between getting kissed by both Sasuke and Naruto. They kissed for over three minute tops and released their grip on both of Sakura's cheeks. Chatter buzzed around them talking about the event that has just happened.

"Oh wow, I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Sang Naruto. He quickly ended the song and put a finger to his chin and started to talk in voice logic, "Even though it was by accident.."

"Naruto.." she voiced deeply, her head down and bangs covering her eyes.

The boy watched her with wide eyes. "Your not gonna hit me like those other girls, right?" he asked meekly.

She looked up, taking him by surprise. "No, not at all. If you wanted a kiss so bad then why didn't you ask me?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Hehehe.. maybe I will. Can I have another?" Naruto slurred, pointing to his whiskered cheek.

"Don't push your luck."

"Okay. Can I at least sit near you?"

"Sure. You can do that."

Instead of Naruto sitting beside Sasuke, he sat next to Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything after the kiss and kept his attention on the teacher that has filed into the room holding a clip board in his hand. He cleared his throat and started to tell the audience of which teams they were being split up into.

The order went like this; Team seven's rookies are Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Secondly, team eight with Shino, Hinata, and Kiba. Lastly, team ten with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Everyone left with their teams while team seven remained and were moved away to another class room.

"Ugh, he's so slow.." groand the blond.

Sakura felt the need to exploit their teacher. "I heard that he's so slow, a snail could beat him. Don't expect him to come here early everyday like the other senseis."

"Then what's the point of having him?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"My thoughts exactly."

So together, they waited it out for another hour.

...

"Yo, I-"

Cricket noise. Team seven was nowhere in sight.

The teacher scratched his head. "Wow, I never expected my team to leave me.."

So he left to in a puff of smoke and wandered around the village trying to find them. Kakashi used his photographic memory from looking at their profiles in the office and spotted one of them hangng out at the ramen bar. _'Naruto.. your hiding place is so easy to spot. Pathetic..'_ he thought with a frown.

The scarecrow walked over and touched his back. Apparently he left in a puff of smoke.

"A vanashing act? How unpredicatable of the blond.." he mumbled to him self.

Kakashi looked to his right, and spotted a pink dot over near the vegetable stand. A smirk was visble beyond his mask. He started to walk down the concrete into the street and poked Sakura in the back. He frowned in disapointment as the pinkette left in a swirl of blossoms.

"Ah, another clone." he said. "Well, I guess I should publish a MIA to the authorities."

"I don't think you should do that.. sir."

He looked up at the voice. "Ah, Sasuke-chan. Mind telling me where your team mates are?"

Sasuke sat on the roof holding a tomato. "I can't do that." he spoke.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. See you later."

With that, he teleported away leaving Kakashi all alone.

He stood there, not knowing what to do. "Ugh, I thought these kids were trainable."

"Well you thought wrong." spoke a familar voice.

Kakashi spotted Iruka behind him. "Iruka, pleasure finding you here. Would you mind explaining your students to me."

"Sure. Where should I begin?" he asked.

"Begin with the blond."

"Ah, Naruto.. well, he's a very special boy. I wouldn't want him any other way."

"As in, untrained?"

"You don't have to dub him un-trainable. Just give him a chance."

"Alright, what about the Uchiha?"

"Sasuke is a talented young warrior. Make sure to train him to his full potential."

"and if I don't?"

"Why are you so negative?"

"Answer the question."

"Okay, he just might train else where."

Kakashi nodded, taking in the information. "The girl?" he finished.

"Sakura? Oh yes, she's indeed very special. You know, I heard that you found her in the land of snow.. Mou, you should already know something about her by now."

"Actually I don't.. the kage of her village didn't fully explain the details."

"Great. Then you'll have enough time to get to know them. Good luck!" excalimed the dolphin.

Iruka left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi brushed his chin with his palm. "I'm going to need it.."

Then walked slowly down the path of life..

...

-At Sakura's house-

Sakura sat at the dinner table eating food with her aunt. Numerous meals cooked by the mistress of the house sat on china plates.

"How was your da-" Sakura cut her off.

"Terrible. Our teacher was so late, that we got up and left out the room."

Aunt Haruno raised an eye brow. "Are you even allowed to do that?" she asked in disbeleif.

"I don't know.. pass me the tea."

After dinner, Sakura retreated to her room.

She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth then went to bed. Sakura didn't shut her eyes, instead, she stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. In her mind, she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to relive those dreams.

Of her past life..

'**Your going to have to face reality sooner or later..'**

"Shut up. You are only an illusion." she snarled at the voice in her head.

**'To you, but not to your home.'**

"My home is in Konoha. I have been here all my life."

**'Sure, beleive what you want.'**

The kunoichi signed deeply and turned out the lights then went to sleep.

**A/N:** Yay! It's longer! D: Anyways, I didn't want this story to be a repeat of the manga so I changed it a little. Well, some of it.. Now here's the character struggle. Typing out an aloof Kakashi wasn't easy to do. Using Iruka as a distraction to warn Kakashi of their student's chracteristics will hopefuly shine some light into their new releationship with one another.

Well, I am going to end it here. Don't forget to leave a reveiw! Will be back soon.


	6. Bell Snatching!

Hello! Wow, two updates in a row. A new record. D:

Chapter five:

Bell snatching!

Sakura sleep rather peacefully in her bed. For the first time in her life, the dreams weren't so dramatic that left a tingling feeling in her toes. In fact, she even drooled like a toddler over freshly made funnel cake that reproduced numerous times in those dreams of hers. Now this was truly magnificent. She kept snoring snooze bubbles until the sun rose so she could start the day. Which should happen right now.

Sakura remained still in the bed with a confused look on her peaceful face. _'That's strange, usually a ray of sun shine enters my system.'_ thought the puzzled pinkette. She picked her body up and fluttered her eyes open, spotting something horrid.

"Aaguhh!" screamed the girl. She almost had a heart attack and rasped out, "What are you doing in my window?"

"Nothing, just watching you sleep." grinned the suspicious person.

"Okay.. that's completely disturbing."

"What's disturbing is that you and the boys missed out on the meeting yesterday."

Sakura huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms within her chest, "You were the one that was late. We couldn't take it any more and left."

"How original.." sweat dropped the scare crow.

"Well, I'm sorry. Next time get to your scheduled places on time."

"About that..were meeting at the red bridge in two hours. Don't be late." Kakashi stated, then left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura signed deeply and fell back onto the bed. "You don't have to tell me twice.." she whispered.

The girl slept for another fifty minutes and got ready for her meeting. She ate a quick breakfast and then left out the house towards the red bridge. Sakura walked down the dirt road and settled at the carefully constructed site then waited for her team mates during the remainder of the morning.

During her time alone, she stared at the water. Her reflection stared back at her. Sakura smiled at her the split replica of her self and fell back on her butt screaming when a monster took the place of her double. Said girl sat up and rubbed her head and averted her gaze to a tall shadow.

"Ah, you came Sakura-san." said the shadow.

"Yeah, I'm here.."

"Allow me to help you up." he offered, bring his hand to her level.

Saukra took his hand and picked her self up with the help of her teacher. She dusted her self off, "Do you know where Sasuke and Naruto are?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean that you don't know?"

Kakashi remained silent. Sakura took the hint of him not talking and quickly figured out his motives.

"That's messed up, you didn't tell them about the meeting so you could get here early."

"I did, didn't I?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, we should probably get them now, huh?"

"Shame on you."

-At Naruto's house-

Naruto struck at a dummy with Sasuke's picture on it. "Ah, take that you teme!" he shouted in triumph.

The dummy broke down and crumbled. A pair of blue ninja sandals kicked the remains away. With a smirk, the boy felt good about his accomplishment until there was a knock on the door. Naruto's ears perked at the sound and he hopped over to the wood.

he put his head to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me and Kaka-sensei. Do you mind letting us in?"

"Um.. no."

"Why not?"

"Cause! Is the teme there with you?"

"Hell no. Open the damn door."

"Okay, just wait a sec."

Sakura and Kakashi waited patiently for Naruto to open the door. It took a while when thousands of locks can be heard getting unlocked. Then suddenly the last one was open and the door pushed out leaving a blond whiskered boy standing in it's place.

"What's up?"

Sakura pushed Kakashi, "Come on. Tell him the truth."

"I don't wanna.."

"KAKASHI!"

"Ok.. um.. Naruto, I didn't tell you and Sasuke about the meeting at the red bridge."

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"That's what I would like to know.." frowned the kunoichi.

"Well, I planned to give you three some missions. But due to you guys walking out on me, we can't."

"Your not pregnant. What's the big deal?" Naruto questioned bitterly.

"Never mind.. let's go get Sasuke."

-At the Uchiha District-

Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!

Sasuke was busy chopping some onions for his liver and onions. He put the knife down and picked up the shavings then dropped them into the pan. After dumping the onions, he went back to chopping. Three minutes into the event, a loud scream echoed through the house.

"TEMEEEE!" screeched the voice.

On cue, he almost cut his hand. "Damn it.." he hissed, removing his hand from the board.

"Teme! You in there?"

"No duh, dobe!" hollered the Uchiha. He started to pace around the kitchen. "Gotta find some ice.."

While he searched in the freezer, sounds of feet walking down the floor board into the kitchen entered his mind. He spun around, spotting his team members walking towards him.

"Get out of here, I can take care of this on my own." demanded the Uchiha.

All they could do was giggle.

"Are you sure? Your bleeding like a motha fucka." joked Naruto.

Sasuke sent them a death glare. "Your point is?" he scowled.

Suddenly, the boy was lifted up into the air, bridal style by a certain scare crow.

"Hey! Put me down! I don't want any help from you!" Sasuke snarled in anger.

"Sure you do.." reassured his sensei. "Don't be so bitter like dark chocolate." he said, and faced his two students. "Well? Let's go to the hospital."

...

"Wow, I'm so surprised to find you back here." gasped a nurse.

Sasuke sat on the hospital bed. His team mates were lined up to the left.

"Tch, this is nothing."

"Suree.. now let's go get the doctor to help you. I"ll be right back."

Sakura watched the nurse leave to go get the doctor. "Wow, she's so cool." she commented.

"Yes, she is.. I can see those curves on her a mile away." Drooled Naruto.

"No, I mean in a help the people kind of way. I would like to become a medic."

**'Then why don't you heal him?'** suggested a ghostly voice.

Sakura's whole entire body froze. "W-what did you just say?" she whispered, hoping that no one would hear.

**'You heard me. Heal your team mate.'**

The girl's hands started to shake, in an almost possessed type of way. Sakura reached out to touch Sasuke's bed. The boy looked up with a _'Wtf are you doing?'_ expression and went limb when her hand started to glow green. Sasuke felt the pinkette latch onto his arm and heal the wound. The cut ceased to produce blood as the medical procedure continued.

Sakura's hand stopped glowing. "W-what just happened?" she asked shakily, not knowing what's going on.

Naruto was amazed. "Wow. I didn't know that you could heal people."

"Neither did I.." she replied, unsure of everything.

Kakashi watched the whole entire thing. _'No wonder the yuki-kage didn't want her to be removed out the village.'_ he thought deeply.

"Well, teme? Try e'm out."

Sasuke nodded and wiggled his fingers. He didn't feel any pain. "Good job pinky, my arm is healed."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks.." grinned the pinkette. Her eyes were closed._ 'Even though I didn't know I had it in me.'_

"Okay.. now let's go to the red brid.. I mean, team seven training grounds. We need to complete something."

Once they got there, it was dark. Kakashi was in the front, and his kids were trailing in the back.

"Um.. Kakashi sensei?" questioned the blond.

"Yes?" he asked lazily, never stopping.

"We can't practice out here. It's too dark."

"Oh please. This is perfect training for the forest of death." Sasuke said in monotone.

"I agree. With this we can be able to trace people in complete darkness. Isn't that right, sensei?"

"Sorta. Alright, we are going to take a test."

"Will it be oral or written? Cause I can't stand written.." stated an annoyed Naruto.

"Me too, in fact. I don't have a pen on me." added Sakura.

"Neither do I."

"Alright, that's enough. We will be trying to, more like you guys, to get these bells." Kakashi explained, taking out two shiny bells from his pocket.

It was silent.

"What bells?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Those bells. Dobe."

"What? I can't see them and neither could you. What about you Sakura-chan?"

"Actually.. I can see just fine. Can we begin now?"

Sasuke and Naruto were taken aback by their team mate's change of typo.

"T-there's something wrong with her." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "In fact, I never seen her act like this before."

"Good. We don't want a pansy on our team." smirked the Uchiha.

"Tch, I expect the same from you." she snorted.

This put both of them on edge. After the boys ended their conversation, Kakashi continued his.

"Okay. On three.."

"Two.." added Sakura in determination.

"One!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Go." mounted Sasuke.

Vish! Vish! Vish!

Three blurry objects move away from one another.

They hide, not wanting to be found out. Inlcuding a young girl with petal hair and emerald eyes. She debated on whether to attack her teacher on the spot, or resort to use decoys for the time being. Which was what exactly the pinkette was going to do. She put her hands up and made one hand sign until a voice prevented her from doing so.

"Sakura-chan, over here!"

She cracked one eye open and found a yellow dot near the bushes. "Naruto?" she questioned curiously.

"In the flesh! Do you mind helping me and the teme out?"

"Huh?" blinked the pinkette.

"Yeah, help the teme and my self out. We can't do this without you."

A smile formed on her lips. "Sure I'll help you."

**(A/N: I guess there should be a title card here.. Any moment now. D:)**

...

-Down below-

Kakashi wandered across the training grounds. "If I were three little children then where would I be?" he asked to him self.

Before he could take another step, a yellow blob jumped him. Kakashi moved back in surprise and kicked the air when an unknown foot came crashing down on him. The foot belonged to Sasuke, who seemed content to battle. Said scarecrow started to cross kick him and looked away when he heard one of the bells jingle. _'Your not taking the bell from me.'_

Sakura touched the bell and blocked his fist from connecting with her cheek. The pinkette pushed back her hand and it started to glow blue then unleashed it upon her teacher. Kakashi jumped away from the blow of her palm and ducked when the tree was cut in half and almost fell on him.

"Woah, I never thought she was this strong." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I am always strong Kaka-sensei." spoke a feminine voice.

His eyes spotted a pink haired female right next to him. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves and ended up in the middle of the training grounds. The man remained there for a while and fell limb when leaves began swirling around in a whirl wind around him.

"Gah.. she's using a genjutsu?'" hissed the jonin.

But there was no genjutsu. Kakashi continued being on alert and seemed oblivious to Naruto sneaking up behind him. While he kept staring forward, Naruto reached out to grab a bell and his eyes opened wide in happiness. _'Hell yeah! I'm gonna get the bells!'_

"Not today.."

"Nani?"

Smoke exploded around him. Naruto glanced from right to left and turned around just in time to find Kakashi pointing his fingers toward his butt. The blond reacted quickly and jumped away with only a light tap from his sensei. Said boy leaped across a few rocks and settled in the trees with his comrades.

"He's..." huffed Naruto, "too strong and sneaky... Such a bad combination."

"We can do that as well. If we bump heads and try our best." Sakura said firmly. "I have a plan.."

"Does it involve me? I love to belong somewhere."

"Yes it does involve you, including Sasuke."

"What's needed to take him down?" asked the black haired boy.

"A henge. Do you mind transforming into a woman?"

"No." he answered flatly.

"Oh come on. We need you!" expressed Naruto.

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"Good, but first we need to get his book."

"Leave that to me. I'm a pro at improvising." stated the blond.

His team mates nodded and watched him jump off the tree branch.

Naruto landed on his feet and did a hand sign, "Pervy no jutsu!' he exclaimed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There used to a boy standing here, instead he's a girl; Naruko, we should call her. Said girl got on her hands and knees and started to crawl seductively towards her target. Kakashi's nose spluttered a drop of blood but no one could see it. He kept watching as the naked female crawled in his direction.

"H-help! Ive fallen and I can't get up!" cried the blond.

Kakashi walked down the grass, "Don't worry miss. I'll save you." and hovered above her._ 'Nice tits..'_

Naruko on the other hand, wasn't enjoying this._ 'Ew.. so this is what it's like to have men staring at you.'_

-Up in the trees-

"Ugh, where is the signal?"

"I think Naruto is the signal. Let's go."

Sakura stayed put as Sasuke jumped off the branch and onto the forest floor and left into the darkness. The pinkette didn't hear any more chatter and only heard a manly scream coming from..Sasuke? Anxious to figure out what's going on, Sakura fell out the tree onto the grass.

The girl started to run into the darkness and ducked when something heavy was thrown at her. She looked down and spotted Sasuke sitting in her arms. The pinkette averted her gaze up front and spotted Naruko trying to giving Kakashi.. a blow job. T.T

"Come on sensei, let me make you feel better!"

"N-no! How can you be a woman? Your voice sounds just like a little boy!"

Naruko was offended. She got up, showing her breasts to the entire earth. "Tch, is that so? Well, I'm outa here." and left in green leaves.

Sakura's eyes went wide. She dropped her captive, and started blubbering, "T..t..this a.."

"Faliure? I know, these aren't your average team mates." Kakashi finished, as he stood up. "Do you mind taking the lead?"

The pinkette didn't say anything else and bent over in pain. She felt a swirl of chakra explode in her stomach and travel all around her body. Sakura started to scream, alerting her other team mates to awake and take charge.

Sasuke moved back on his hands and legs, "W-what's going on? Who is she?"

Naruto hid in the trees. "S-sakura-chan?" he questioned worriedly. Before he could hide any longer, he left out the trees to stop this.

Kakashi took out a kunai and pointed it in her direction. "Were going to battle, starting now. What is your choice of weapon?"

Sakura stayed silent and extended her arm in the form of an icicle. Which he studied intentionally.

"Interesting, your base power is ice. It's clear as a bell."

"Which is what I want.." she said aloud, voice hollow and stern.

Sakura threw back her arm, and swung but couldn't land an aerial attack when a yellow blob glomped her.

"Cherry-chan, don't do it! Killing Kakashi isn't the right thing to do! Think of the children!"

The pinkette started moving, ignoring his strengths to pull her back. "Y..you will not stop.. me." she hissed into the moment.

"Come one teme, help me!" pleaded the blond.

Sasuke kept watching and let out a short nod. The Uchiha boy got up only to fall over when an ice covered kunai knocked him down into the dirt. Naruto called out in anguish and felt his self being picked up by his pink haired team mate. Kakashi wanted to aid him and shot him some advice.

"Naruto, hurry up and use the substitution jutsu on her."

He nodded in obligation and vanished, leaving a stump behind. Naruto reappeared next to his sensei and together they watched as the female destroys their battle ground.

"What should we do?"

"I got an idea, but we require Sasuke to do it." Kakashi stated. "She is in need of a fire to cool off.."

Naruto quick understood his method. "Ah, but why can't you perform it? I mean, you do have the sharingan and all."

"I can't.. she depleted most of my chakra during the entire battle."

"Alright, I'll go get him."

Said boy jumped out of the bushes and onto the grass. He picked him self and unleashed some clones.

"Charge!" he roared, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

"I got him!"

"Here we come!"

The clones grasped her icy interior and hopped away to recover their fallen comrade. Mean while under the pressure, a bug was securing it's self onto the main plant; Kakashi. He kept him self entertained by the show and was unaware that someone was taking a bell right out from underneath him.

_'Heheehe. I got you..'_ thought the sinister voice.

"Hm?" he turned around, spotting a crystal ice image of the pinkette.

"Bye-bye!" chirped the girl.

She vanished into the floor. All that could be seen was wet liquid and ice crystals falling from the sky.

Kakashi broke down into tears, "Waaaahh! Omfg, you took a bell!"

Naruto opened his eyes. "Huh? Somebody has a bell?"

Sasuke cracked an eye ball open. _'Who the fuck has a bell?'_

Over near the clone, was a pinkette with a genuine smile. "I do. You all did a great job." she announced to the public. "Thanks for helping me.."

Before she knew it, the pinkette passed out.

End of round one..

...

Sakura started to awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she found her self suspended off the ground. The girl felt her lower body choking and spotted her self tied up to a stump. Said girl look ahead of her surroundings and didn't find any of her boys tied up as well. This bothered her.

Oh well, at least her mouth isn't gagged.

"WHY AM I TIDED UP?" roared the kunoichi.

The trio of boys flinched from her raging voice and resumed talking to one another. Sakura rolled her green eyes and watched them get up and move a few feet away from her._ 'W-what's going on? Why are they leaving me here by my self?'_ thought a lonely blossom.

She watched Sasuke perform a fire jutsu, creating a fire._ 'Ah! Were having a cook out?'_ The pinkette moaned in boredom when there wasn't any thing being served. So she started to image a plate of steak and tempura until the real scent of food passed her by. Sakura stayed silent as the boys chowed down on the dinner placed out for them while their distressed team mate watches.

"I don't think marshmallows are.." he paused, lifting up the stick. "Dinner.."

"What? That's all I had to give." shrugged Kakashi.

Naruto on the other hand, was having a feast. "How so? This tastes great!"

Sasuke frowned and Kakashi literally sweat dropped.

Sakura on the other hand, was annoyed. "Oh come on.. don't I get a single marsh mellow?" she questioned cheekily.

"No. You scared us half to death. Are you perhaps a demon?" Kakashi asked ever so kindly.

"N-no.. why would you as so ever ask that?" blinked the pinkette.

It was silent for a while. Team seven minus Sakura-chan resumed to eat their sugary dinner. Said girl moaned softly and looked away to spot a lake settled right next to them. She smirked evilly and closed her eyes, imaging an entire wave knocking them off their feet.

Then she opened them, surprisingly none of them were submitted under water. This annoyed her.

Naruto caught her misery. "Alright.. you can a marshmallow.." he grumbled, tossing a white substance towards her direction.

Sakura reacted by catching it with her mouth and started to chew. _'That's strange.. I performed a few and now I can't do a damn thing..'_

Kakashi suddenly stood up, alerting his team. "I am proud to say that you guys pasted the test. You can complete any thing as long as you commit to your team mates needs." he ended, and ignored Naruto's raised hand. "No, not that way."

"Tch, I didn't morph into a woman for nothing..." grumbled the blond.

"Okay. Now let's go home. Tomorrow there will be plenty of missions for all of us." smiled the scarecrow.

"Yahoo! I'm a ninja! Dattebayo!"

"Hn. You did good dobe."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and replied, "You didn't do so bad your self."

"Hey.. what about me?"

"Sush Mary-sue." hushed the uchiha.

"I am not!"

After the bell test, everyone parted ways. Sakura started to walk home and came into a loud house. She ignored her terrified aunt screaming where have you been and it's past nine o'clock!' and wandered up to he room. Once she got there, she stood in the middle of her bed room floor staring at her open palm.

_'Am I really a demon?'_ she thought in curiosity, not wanting to answer her own question.

**A/N: I am done! Over four thousand words and counting. Woot, my longest chapter yet. ^^ Um.. quick question. Did I turn her into a Mary-sue? I'm hoping not to bring her powers back all at once. Rest assure, I don't want her to be weak and neither do you! There is a weakness to her, which the boys will figure out.  
><strong>

**Okay.. I'm done for now. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review! Bye~**


End file.
